


From Riches to Rags

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other characters mention, Pre-Canon, rich!annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The Chase Family is rich, but Annabeth runs from it all.---A small drabble musing on Annabeth's time at home if she came from money.
Kudos: 5





	From Riches to Rags

Annabeth Chase has always known her family has had money. Her earliest memories are placed in vast manors in stuffy dresses with a nanny watching her at all times. She would run wild, knock something priceless over, and get reprimanded. Plane rides across the country became normal for a young Annabeth Chase. The young girl didn’t realize how much money her family truly had until she left home.

The young girl packed up her night clothing into a purse she stole from her stepmother. Her night clothes were the only things not skirts or dresses, the purse was the biggest bag in the house and it had a good amount of money inside it.

Navigating her way through the manor, she makes it outside. She gets past the front gates and onto the main road. She heads towards the center of town, tired of the abandonment and ridicule she gets from her father and nanny-turned-stepmother. She was sick and tired of the lack of attention and their hurtful words.

She needed to leave.

* * *

She soon meets Thalia and Luke. They’re wearing ripped clothing. Tattered shirts and pants with shoes threatening to fall apart. Annabeth looks out of place with them.

They pseudo adopt her as the news station calls amber alert after amber alert for the young girl. She changes clothes and cuts her hair when Luke and Thalia tell her to. She looks as poor as they do.

They soon meet Grover and he looks like any other normal kid. He gets them to Camp Half-Blood, but there are sacrifices to be made. She has to wear dirty clothes and trust disgusting people. They sleep on floors and park benches, uncomfortable surfaces hurt her back and the food is gross.

Annabeth knows that her rich lifestyle is far behind her now.


End file.
